


Not Quite Business Casual

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, Power Play, Rimming, Table Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a pencil skirt to fit Dean's frame was difficult enough and if Sam wasn't more gentle he'd rip the only one they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Business Casual

The pencil skirt was a little too tight, Dean's cock outlined pretty clearly in the front because the fucking panties his little brother picked out were so soft he couldn't help being turned on. Sam was supposed to wait for Dean to get the blouse on along with the lipstick and eye liner, but he really wasn't capable of being that patient.

Instead, Dean was slammed down face-first into the table, his skirt pushed up above the swell of his ass hastily. Sam groped him, teased his balls where they were cradled in the soft blue silk. Then he pulled the elastic down just enough to kneel behind his big brother and lick across his hole. Dean squirmed but tried to stay quiet. If he made noise Sam would get smug and that was just  _not_  something he wanted to deal with.

Sam licked him slowly, carefully, stubble he'd let grow in a bit on purpose sure to leave beard burn on Dean's ass. It wasn't long before a finger joined the mix, starting to work him open in tandem. Then Sam's impatience showed again and he pulled away to stalk off to their equipment. He yanked a bottle of lube out of his bag, actions tense and violent. Dean relaxed when Sam returned and let his little brother slide one finger into him, crooking it to find just the right spot. He groaned, throaty and loud, and Sam hummed appreciatively.

Lube was dripping down his balls, wetting the silky material of his panties by the time Sam had three fingers inside him, scissoring them and stretching him wide. Then his hole was empty, gaping and spasming as Sam slicked himself up. The head of his cock slipped inside smoothly, one fluid thrust burying him the rest of the way. Dean canted his hips back in invitation for Sam to move. An invitation he took desperately.

Their fingers threaded together, Sam leaning forward to practically lay on top of him. He kissed the back of Dean's neck and squeezed his hands encouragingly, tender touches an exact contrast to the brutal pace of his thrusts.

Sam bit his earlobe and panted against him. "Gonna come on nothing but my cock, just like a girl, won't you big brother?" Dean grit his teeth and moaned, not sure if he loved or hated it when Sam got mouthy like this. He clenched on purpose and Sam bucked up roughly, growling at him. "Asshole."

In response Dean laughed breathlessly, moaning hoarsely when Sam hit just the right spot inside him, pushing him close to coming on nothing more than his baby brother's cock, just like Sam promised. "You fucking love it, don't you, Sammy?"

Sam's voice was shaky, breath catching and making his words hitch. "Love you, you fucker."

Dean smiled and turned his head to catch a kiss, sucking Sam's tongue harshly before letting go, trail of spit making his lips glisten. "You too, you little bitch." Heat was building quickly, cock throbbing hard, held tight in the confines of too-soft fabric.

Sam thrust up so hard the table shifted across the floor and slammed into the wall. "Pretty sure I'm not the bitch right now, Dean."

That was all it took for Dean to come, ass clamping down as he shouted. Sam cursed under his breath and slammed back in, his own orgasm ripped out of him and spilled into Dean. They stayed like that for a handful of minutes before trading another kiss, slower and more loving this time. Sam helped Dean down from the table, his legs shaking, and pulled him toward the shower.


End file.
